


Tanzen

by Victorica_Mei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorica_Mei/pseuds/Victorica_Mei
Summary: Ein Liebesgedicht dass ich schrieb als ich nur 13 Jahre alt war, noch nie verliebt war und alles was ich über Liebe wusste aus Büchern kam.





	Tanzen

Meine Gedanken wollen tanzen,  
tanzen, tanzen mit dir.  
wollen mich nicht aleine lassen,  
ewig sind sie hier.

egal wie oft ich es ihnen sage,  
sie hören nicht auf mich.  
Tanzen, Tanzen nur immer weiter,  
hören nur auf dich.

Die Worte die ich hören will,  
hast du noch nie gesagt.  
Noch nie habe ich sie gehört,  
du hast noch nie gefragt.

Doch würdest du jetzt zu mir sagen;  
komm tanz jetzt hier mit mir,  
Mein Herz würde ewig mit uns tanzen,  
Tanzen, tanzen mit dir.

Ich liege in deinen Armen jetzt,  
weis nicht wie es geschah.  
Weiss nur das wir Tanzen,  
so wie es ewig war.


End file.
